New Year, Here we Come
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: The ninja are invited to the Ninjago City New Year's Festival, they'll have fun... but not even they are certain of the unknown adventures that will come in 2016


"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Garmadon shouted at all the young adults who were still insidehis monastery while he and his wife were on the porch. "The festival starts in a half an hour and I refuse to be late to this!" Zane and Pixal were the only two that were before them.

Nya came running out, her sandals almost sliding off her feet but she was still dressed and ready. "HERE!" She stood at attention with Jay coming after her, tying his belt as fast as possible, followed by Lloyd who was fixing his yukata sleeves. "Sorry, I couldn't find my lantern," she held up the red paper lantern she had made the morning before.

"It's okay… Thank you for being the only five who actually obeyed my time of departure…" Garmadon told her before marching into the house to see what was taking the others so long. "I swear… and Skylar! Get out here! You two should have been out way earlier!"

"IT'S POSITIVE!" he heard the red head shout and burst out of the door in her honey and tangerine colored kimono, jeweled orange blossoms in her loose hair. She ran across the hall into Kai's room, tackling him on the bed. "It's positive Kai!"

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

"Oh my gosh…" Garmadon wiped his face as he heard the two laughing together and kissing. This was getting to be too much for him. There couldn't possibly be a third ninja baby on the way now!

"Sky! You're pregnant!?" Seliel slammed her door open. Cole was quickly finishing the bow on the back of her kimono belt as she was hurrying forward into the fire ninja's room. She was almost six months with the twins and was showing even more. Skylar ran out and the two started squealing together.

Wu patted his brother's shoulder, "Come on, I'll get them out the door… just worry about not losing your temper…" he offered, pushing the older sibling out the door.

There was just too much going on, Jay and Nya were planning their wedding, Cole and Seliel were getting married in a couple of weeks and expecting a pair of twins not long after, now Kai and Skylar were having a baby and were quite thrilled about it? What was going on in his monastery!?

Just when he thought the insanity could cease outside, his wife had heard the news and ran in, right past her own husband to hug the amber ninja. "Oh you two will be great I'm sure of it!"

"I live in a zoo!" Garmadon ran a hand through his hair. "A zoo I swear!" he looked back at the clock, "Twenty minutes everyone! LET'S MOVE IT! I will not tell you all again!" he shouted again. "Break it up! We can talk about this on the way up! Kai; you're yukata's on backwards! Skylar; you didn't even comb you hair? Go pull it back again! Cole… Seliel's belt looks too loose, fix the bow in the back, it's like you've never tied one before! Jeez… I swear… I'm like their dad…" he turned to Misako.

Misako patted his cheek before walking past them. "Come on kids… you heard the old man… step it up… you know how important this is… especially when you are honored guests! Try and act like you want to be there around the time when it actually starts?"

Wu sighed, "So now we have another one now on the way…" he wiped his eyes tiredly, "I swear they're terrible… at least Kai seems excited and all for it… if I didn't know any better, I'd say he and Skylar were planning this…"

"Ten bucks says that we couldn't possibly had known they did it because they did it at her place…" Garmadon folded his hands in his long sleeves when the two got outside with a hint of a smile. "I can only hope they will be as good of parents as Kasai and Namiko were… Cole, I trust completely to be a dad… Kai…?"

"I know what you mean brother… it's kind of like how I felt when you told us Misako was pregnant…"

"HEY!"

Wu just laughed at the older's outburst but Misako pushed the two apart and walked between them, the ninja were in step behind, talking about the new baby. "Shush Wu, my husband is a fantastic father," she eyed her brother in-law with a teasing smile.

"I hope it's a girl! I want a niece!" Nya told her brother.

"Yea well, maybe I want a son!" Kai snapped back cockily.

"Well, maybe it's not your choice," Skylar laughed loudly.

Pixal waited for the dispute to die down before speaking up, "So, when did this happen exactly? Hmmm?"

Kai chuckled, scratching his cheek, "Uh, well… I guess a week or two before Christmas… to be honest I mean…" he looked at the red head who was covering her mouth, embarrassed. "Remember when I said I was gonna go meet Sky at the noodle shop when I was getting over being sick?"

"Oh my gosh; that's why you were out the whole night… you said you guys just watched a movie and chil-… Wow, I'm stupid…" Jay trailed, covering his face realizing what the term meant.

"You also thought that Misako was talking about an actual dragon when we saw that whip, but… ya know… keep saying you're clueless, because you truly are," Cole snorted. The blue ninja continued to blush out of embarrassment of that memory.

"Jee…" Lloyd sighed, "You two are acting way differently than Cole and Seliel when they found out about their baby…er… babies…"

Skylar held her boyfriend's hand, "Haha, well, they have dads that are still alive… we don't have to worry about that kind of thing… plus… well… those two worry about whether or not we have enough orange juice in the morning let alone how they're gonna take care of two babies… me? I'm pretty much a billionaire thanks to inheriting the old man's business…"

Zane was hiding a laugh, "Well… I guess we were all wrong about Kai not having the guts to do it… at least you two don't make it obvious what you do in bed and for this, we all thank you…"

All eyed turned to Cole and Seliel who blushed brighter at that comment. "Oh…" Seliel scowled and looked forward once more. "Oh wow… so this is what this place looks like on New Year's…"

Lanterns hung everywhere on long strings all the way down the main roads of Ninjago City from building to building. There were game booths, vendors, and everything in between. It was a pretty big deal to put on this festival every year.

Garmadon let out a breath, "I forgot how much I missed these kinds of things…" he held his wife's hand. "We didn't come last year… the last time we came… Lloyd, you were three or so…" he looked back at his son. "You probably don't even remember this… you had so much fun…"

"Nope… I don't remember at all…" the blonde looked up and around.

Jay let out a whistle, "I remember hearing how big it was… but I never came to the one here in the City…"

"Right…" Nya nodded, "When we were on the Bounty we went to whichever little town we were parked by for the time being…" she remembered. "And all we heard all our lives growing up was how amazing it was here… and then we finally got to come to Ninjago City… and… just wow… this place looks even more amazing…"

Garmadon looked at them and then his brother and wife, "Oh… go on… go have fun… but stay close…" he sternly told them. "Got it?"

"Yea yea!" Lloyd laughed, running off with his friends.

"Something's bothering you…" Wu commented.

"It's just…" he shook his head, "It's not just Lloyd… they're all growing up…"

"That's right…" Misako smiled more, "They are… and I think we need to start letting them officially live… we all live together, we're a family and ninja… they need to train yes… but they're also having families too… and we're going to respect it and their privacy…"

Wu agreed with her, "Oh yes… and I suppose we have new elemental masters on the way… and maybe even more as well in the future… you know…" he looked back to the older sibling, "As you used to say; evil never sleeps…"

"And as you would shout while ringing your gong; 'and neither should you'," Misako threw back at the younger brother who couldn't deny it. It was the usual wake up call for sunrise training on Wednesdays. They all had a good laugh over that.

* * *

Seliel raised an eyebrow, looking up at the earth ninja; they were all sitting around, getting something to eat, "Yea… I don't know about this… fried maple leaves? I just wanted ice cream or something when I said I wanted something sweet…"

"No lie, they're really good," Nya threw in her opinion and looked over at one of the booths, "Jay…" she tugged his sleeve forcefully, "They have a plushie dragon," her eyes seemed to light up. "I'll be right back…" she quickly got up and ran over to the booth first.

"Nya! Wait! I'm your boyfriend! I'm supposed to win that stuff for you not the other way around!" he shouted after her angrily.

"Whoever wins it first then gets to give it to the other!" she laughed.

Zane and Pixal got up next, "We'll be back in a little bit, we're going to go look at some vendors on our own," the ice ninja told them. Obviously, they wanted to be alone for a little bit.

Skylar leaned against the fire ninja, "I remember when I was a little girl… my dad managed to sneak back into Ninjago… One of the ways he tried to win me over… he took me here… and… I'm happy I actually get to come with my real family just for fun…"

Kai kissed her head, "Heh… yea… what do you think of it now?"

"I think it's a lot more fun like this… with all of you guys here," she chuckled, looking over at Nya and Jay. "Uh oh… I think Nya won… Jay looks like he's gonna cry or something…"

Cole laughed, "I'm not surprised…" he saw Nya shove the dragon towards the red head. They were fighting over who was going to give it to who now. "They're kind of cute… sometimes I forget that Nya's eighteen now… they still act like their sixteen when it come to that stuff…"

"Jay should be lucky… he's got my sister to take care of him now," the four remaining laughed amongst themselves.

Lloyd ran back over, bags of sweets in his arms, "Look what I got for being the green ninja!" he laughed, dumping them on the table. "Here, you guys can have some too!" he pulled out a mochi ball for himself. "I don't even think I've had some of these before".

"Holy crap Lloyd…" Seliel grabbed a back of some obscure looking red crystals, "Raspberry sugar crystals?! This stuff's stupid expensive! And they just… you got it for free?!"

"Hehe, perks of being me," the blonde chuckled at her reaction. "Do you know how many towns gave me awards after I saved the city? Like… it got ridiculous… we had to put a lot in the attic because we ran out of wall space and shelves… dad didn't want too many up because it looked like I was… well… I guess bragging…"

"And you weren't even a little Lloyd?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

The green ninja kept silent at the question and that was enough of an answer for his fried sitting across from him. Jay suddenly came crashing in on the table, "Cotton candy's mine!" he shouted and swiped three bags of it. He had the stuffed dragon the crook of his arm as he took away the bags.

Nya walked back over; pulling him by the back of his blue kimono, "Down boy…" she spied the pink fluff he was shoving in his mouth, "Jay! You get a sugar rush on one bag! You got three?!"

The blue ninja looked guiltily at her, "But Nyyyaaaaa," he whined a bit. "It's New Year's… I wanna live a little!"

"Just remember that we gotta find the senseis and Misako in less than an hour for the ceremony… you forgetting that we were invited here for a reason?" Cole frowned more at the fact everyone seemed to be forgetting why they were all here.

Skylar leaned on the table, sighing, "Hard to believe… two thousand sixteen… here we come I guess… we have two hours until midnight…"

"Yea… hey, that means… it's also been like… four years since we… wait, five, because Nya's turning nineteen soon…" Kai counted on his fingers. "Wow… I was sixteen when we first met…" he looked back at Cole and Jay.

"Time flies… doesn't it?" Nya nodded a bit. "Oh… did Zane and Pixal run off?" she perked up, noticing the nindroids were nowhere to be seen.

"Ugh, right, we gotta find them soon I guess… I'm sure Zane will come back soon though, he's good like that…" Cole was busy unwrapping a couple pieces of candy. "He won't run off… like some people…"

Jay rolled his eyes and continued to eat his cotton candy when Nya swiped a chunk off of it. He couldn't complain though, he wouldn't stop Nya… he also probably couldn't.

"Hey, before the vendors start closing up after midnight, we should check some out; they're on Main Street…" Seliel suggested, pointing to the long street to the right.

"Hey, I'll be right back guys, I'm gonna go find the bathrooms," Lloyd got up and started walking; mindlessly twisting the chains to the necklace his parents got him around his fingers. He was very happy he got the chance to wear it with something nice instead of his regular ninja robes. He looked over his shoulder when he ran into someone who was shouting something as he fell backwards. "Ow! HEY-!"

He looked back to see it was a girl, smaller than him but about the same… well, physical age. She clammed up right away and scooted back. He noticed she shoved what looked to be a small notepad and a pen up her purple kimono sleeve. "Uh… hi?" he raised an eyebrow, looking back up at her.

"Mmm…" she kept her lips pressed together, she looked like she was gonna pass out or something. Lloyd was shocked to see she getting on her knees, bowing as she apologized several… many… times. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry green ninja! I didn't mean to run into you, I tried to get your attention and I tripped and I'm sorry!"

"I… shh…" he started looking around as people started staring at her apologies. "Shh, sh, it's okay… it's not your fault for tripping!" he picked her up and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Jeez…" he sighed, shaking his head. "Calm down… people are staring…"

She wiped her eyes and bowed again still while the blonde rolled his eyes when she couldn't see his face, "Listen… uh… I gotta get back soon to my friends… was there something you wanted from me?" he saw people were going about their business again.

"Umm…" she straightened up, looking tense, "N… kind of…" she looked back, "Aw crap… my parents are looking for me!" she pulled Lloyd to the side. "Okay… uh… sorry…" Lloyd looked sterner at her for saying it AGAIN. "I'm Lindsy… and… I've been watching you guys on TV for a long time now… and when my parents moved us to Ninjago City… I thought I would have a better chance of getting to meet you…"

Oh no… it was his worst nightmare… a _fangirl_ …

"Um… my parents think it's stupid that I look up to you guys… but… when I saw you earlier in the candy shop… I knew it had to be you…" she looked down, shyly. "You guys were my heroes growing up for a while now… ever since I was twelve!"

Lloyd wiped the side of his face, okay, maybe she wasn't _that_ bad as most other fans he had the unfortunate chance to meet in his life time. "Okay… I get it… I'll sign whatever you have for me…" he caved. She seemed pretty nice at least.

The one thing he hoped wouldn't happen was his friends or parents seeing this encounter because he would be teased to no end about 'his new girlfriend'. And judging by it was almost five years since the ninja team started up, without him anyways, she was most likely about a year old than he actually was… it's not like the age gap would be that big anywaaa… why was he starting to think about something like this!? This was a onetime thing! He wouldn't ever see her again after this!

"Kay… it was very nice to meet you but I gotta run before my parents start to worry about me…" he looked at a clock outside.

"Okay…" she bit her lip, waving a bit. "Thanks… sorry I ran into you again," she blushed a bit, feeling pretty stupid about all of this.

"Don't worry about it… far worse has been done to me by my dad than just tripping me," he gave an actual smile to her. When he turned around his dad was in fact right there.. and had hear what he said. "I mean… pfft… he's the greatest dad ever…" he changed his tune right away.

"Remember what I said about being back on time?" he raised an eyebrow and looked at Lindsy, "Who's the girl…?"

"A… fan I guess… she tripped into me…" he chuckled; blushing a bit. Lindsy got that big eyed, silent squeal thing going on again.

"Oh no…" Garmadon sighed.

"You're actually him… the father of the green ninja… his enemy and his teacher… dark lord turned sensei…" she started doing the squeal thing again. "Oh my gosh I remember seeing all that's tuff on the news…" she covered her mouth.

"And I'm out… nice to meet you miss, but I gotta get him back where he's supposed to be…" he tugged Lloyd by the arm who quickly followed, waving back at her. "We had an agreement about those kinds of fangirls Lloyd… they're obsessive and know about you a little too much to the point it's creepy…"

"She looks up to us dad… she said we inspired her and stuff… she can't be that bad…"

Garmadon chuckled, looking back, "Lloyd… when it comes to kids like that… soon they'll start trying to see you again… then ask you to teach them in your ways… it never really works out…"

"My necklace!" Lloyd looked down and saw the black half was no longer there; the white one was still around his neck it seemed.

His father let go and sighed, "Go on, go back and look to see what happened to it…" he shook his head, helping his son and hoping it wasn't lost for good, it was special after all.

Lindsy came back around the corner suddenly and pulled something out of her belt, "This… when I tripped into you it must of broke loose and got caught on my dress…" she looked embarrassed.

Lloyd looked relieved and took it back, "Thanks… I almost had a heart attack…" he bowed a bit and they parted ways again. _"Huh… I wonder if I will see her around again…_ " he thought to himself looking at the black half that was returned to him and safe.

He came out of his thought when Garmadon placed a hand on his blonde head, both smiling as they walked on, back to the town square where the others were waiting for them to get back. "Sorry for the hold up guys…"

"Oh good, we got time, we're just waiting for Zane and Pix," Kai informed the two.

"Hey! We're back!" Pixal waved as she trotted down the road with the ice ninja. "Look what Zane bought me," she showed the girls a stuffed penguin that was almost half her size. "Is it not adorable?" she snuggled it more and hopped back over to Zane to hug him again.

* * *

Finally the countdown till midnight started as per the usual standard every year. Jay was incredibly excited because he would get to set off the first firework this year... legally… not to say that he never did it illegally before… okay so he did, that was the number one reason why they had to spend New Year's at different towns every year.

"What do you think is gonna happen though? Think any bad guys are gonna show up and ruin the peace again?" Nya looked down. They were all pretty used to things being quiet after months of things being like this, the last bout of fighting they all did was in the early months of this year when fighting Chen. Kai placed a hand on her shoulder, "For once I want a whole year of peace… I mean… really, is that too much to ask for?"

"Not at all… I think next year will be good… we are even more well known and other elemental masters have offered up their help to use so I believe that no one will be trying to cross us any time soon!" Zane answered first. "Beside Nya, you and Jay are getting married; I would just keep thinking about that instead of the possibility of a fight".

"Yea… it hurts too much to think about all the crap that might happen… I just want to take things easy," Seliel yawned, leaning against Cole who helped hold her up.

"Thirty seconds and counting everyone…" Pixal looked over at the huge clock in the city square.

Another twenty passed by before the audible countdown could start by everyone.

 _Ten…_

"Let's hope it'll be a good one…"

 _Nine…_

"You all worry too much; we have great stuff planned for everyone!"

 _Eight…_

"We'll have the twins in three months…"

 _Seven…_

"Maybe I'll get to see that girl again next year…"

 _Six…_

"I'm getting married at last…"

 _Five…_

"Nothing bad's gonna happen! I can feel it!"

 _Four…_

"Yea but we can't ever lose our game, people count on us!"

 _Three…_

"Then I would suggest that you all continue to not slack off!"

 _Two…_

"Of course sensei Wu! You can count on us!"

 _One…_

"Now or never…"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Lloyd, who was standing right next to his father looked over to see his mom pulling on the folds of his dad's kimono, making out with him. He jumped back a bit, surprised, "oh… gross guys!" he scrunched his nose at them, though when he looked back he saw Kai and Skylar do the same, then Cole and Seliel were also kissing. "Are you all kidding me?" Oh the downside to being the only single one of the group… at least Zane and Pixal weren't kissing.

"Maybe one day you'll have a New Year's kiss Lloyd," Nya chuckled and kissed Jay quickly when he stood back up after launching a few more of the fireworks himself. "Then you could understand better I think about it's so special for us…"

"Nu uh, no way, hell no… not ever gonna get a New Yea- MOM!" he shouted when Misako kissed his cheek when he wasn't paying attention. He started wiping his cheek with his sleeve.

The mother covered her mouth, laughing a bit before deciding to grab him in a big hug, giving him more kisses while he squirmed around and groaned at her gestures. The other ninja started laughing.

Pixal was a bit confused about the whole kiss thing as well. "What makes it so special?" she frowned.

Zane looked upward before picking her up, "Allow me then to show you," he pressed his lips against hers quickly. Underneath her white synthetic flesh, she was blushing.

"Well… here's a new year then… and may you all not get lazy," Wu commented to the ninja… especially the boys who looked away from him, knowing it did often happen. There would be peace, they would get lazy, and then when something else came along, they would totally be unprepared to deal with it. "But I trust that since you are all growing up and seem to want more responsibilities…" he eyes Cole and Kai the most, "that you are fine masters of Spinjitsu… who knows… maybe you'll all become senseis too when you get to be our age!"

Finally Misako let go of her son who looked away and there was that girl again who crashed into him. She was smiling wide and waved at him when her parents weren't looking at her. He gave a small wave back with an awkward smile. Despite what the others said about him, he didn't want a girlfriend, he didn't like the idea of dating anyone still… but he wouldn't mind making a new friend at all.

 _"_ _Maybe this really will be a good year…"_

 **Hey guys! Decided to just post this one early today to get it out of the way... oh look, I made a Netflix and Chill joke... go me... buuuut my first New Year's special! Yaaay! Now... yes, I introduced Lindsy... and yes... I have a whole adventure planned for next year some time... but... I need to get a lot of stuff out of the way first... so... here's hoping that I get off my lazy butt and get stuff done XD**

 **But yea, as you can see, I introduced way too much to not write an adventure story for next year for this timeline between Sel and Cole's twins, the Kailar baby, and Lindsy all introduced in this year's holiday series... still can't believe how much this timeline evolved from Simple Things to a planned 3 parter all about GarmadonxMisako (prequel is coming I swear) to this whole time line I'm planning... then again, everything always turns out into a bigger idea than when I originally planned it...  
**

 **Thanks so much for reading, this was a pretty good year I think! I feel I made and started some good stories. It was a joy reading your comments and having fun with you! I look forward to writing more stories :3 See ya later guys!**

 **~Mar**


End file.
